A Rather Distracting Invasion
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose and the Doctor go to a planet being invaded, but the invaders are a little distracting to the Doctor. Well, a lot. Well, completely distracting. Can Rose snap him out of his trance and save them both? 10/Rose


"That's strange, I've got a message!" The Doctor burst into Rose's room unexpectantly, tossing her a piece of paper.

"Dearest Doctor," Rose read aloud with a slight snicker at dearest, "Please come to the planet of Rutique in the year eight billion and three to assist us. Thank you, Turule."

"Guess we'd better get going," He said with a manic grin, grabbing her hand and tugging her slightly towards the console room.

"Who's Turule?"

"He's a man I saved a while back. Rutique is a nice planet, I'm surprised they'd have any problems there." After switching a few levers on the console, he smiled at Rose and nodded towards the police box doors.

"How do you say that again? Rue-Tee-Quay?"

"No, Rue-Tee-Kay."

"Alright, got it," She said with a smile, pushing open the doors and letting out a small gasp at what was outside.

The planet was somewhat similar to Earth, with field after field of green grass. The sky was a darker blue even though a sun was shining bright, and the planet was filled with thousands of animals in the sky, similar to manta rays. They were in a large village, on a dirt road with neat stone houses aligned along it. Villagers walked around the town smiling at each other kindly, surprisingly human.

"Welcome to Rutique!" The Doctor gestured widely at the planet, shutting the doors behind him.

"It's beautiful," Rose whispered, running down the street and exploring every turn.

"Oi! No wandering off," He joked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Let's find Turule, I'm sure he can give you a tour. I met him in my... Oh, third regeneration maybe? It was forever ago!"

Rose smiled, enjoying whenever the Doctor talked about his past happily. She was excited to meet the man named Turule and explore more of this village, as it was stunningly beautiful. The shock of stepping out onto a new planet never went away, no matter how long she traveled with the Doctor. They walked down the street hand in hand, smiling at the villagers who looked a bit confused by their presence. The commoners were wearing leather robes, the same among genders, and the richer men and women wore colored robes. The social classes were obvious to any outsider.

"Turule!" The Doctor knocked on one of the doors after a while, how the Doctor knew which house was his Rose would never know.

"Doctor, my friend! You have regenerated!" A man with shaggy brown hair and unbelievably large eyebrows pulled the Doctor in for a tight, awkward hug. "And hello! You must be his current girlfriend. I remember Sarah Jane still, she was a charmer."

"Turule, Sarah Jane wasn't my girlfriend," The Doctor groaned, running a hand through his hair and watching as the blushing Rose hugged Turule.

"Ah, but you never said Rose wasn't. If she isn't, she should be, very pretty girl," He patted Rose on the back and ushered them inside his home.

"So why'd you call?" The Time-Lord said, sipping the absolutely delicious tea that Turule had made.

"There's been an invasion, of sorts..." Turule muttered his face getting a confused look on it.

"Everyone seems pretty calm for an invasion," Rose pointed out, appreciating the tea.

The inside of Turule's house was tinier than it looked from the outside, but still cozy. There was two couches with a coffee table in the middle, a bed, and a small kitchen corner. It was only one floor, and Rose honestly didn't want to know where the bathroom was. "Well, honestly, it's a very strange invasion," Turule explained. "There are these... Women."

"Women?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's hard to explain, honestly. I can show you later. But about a week ago, in a village extremely close to here, all these women appeared. They all look practically identical, and nobody seems to think anything is weird about it but me and the regular women of the village."

"Are they human?"

"Of course, everyone around here is human! Well," Turule nodded his head towards the Doctor. "But people have also been disappearing. Men, specifically. All just gone overnight, whoosh! And nobody notices! Except the regular women."

"Where's this other village?" Rose asked, glancing outside the window. She couldn't see any buildings in the distance.

"There's a path on the other side of the village, it leads to theirs. Only about ten minutes walk, very close. I can take you at daylight, if you'd like," Turule offered, taking the empty tea cups from Rose and the Doctor.

"That's fine, we'll just go over there now and check it out, if that's all right," The Doctor suggested, standing up from the couch.

"Of course! When you two return, just come here. You're welcome to rest."

"That's alright, we have the TARDIS."

"Your bigger-on-the-inside ship? I'd love to see that again tomorrow. No leaving without a good-bye this time, Doctor," Turule smiled and opened the front door for them.

"Wouldn't dream of it," The Time-Lord replied with a little salute, grabbing Rose's hand again and walking down the road. It was much emptier now.

"So, what do you think they could be?" Rose asked him, walking down the obviously marked path that lead to the other village.

"Well, it's a little hard to tell. 'Women' isn't very specific. It could be anything. Honestly, it could just be regular women. Turule was always a bit of a nutter."

Rose giggled at the last bit and crossed a small bridge over a stream of black liquid. "I think we're almost there, I can see something in the distance," She mumbled, staring up at him.

"So can I, Time-Lord senses!" He joked, poking her in the side, making her laugh.

* * *

When they arrived at the other village, they were surprised to see it was exactly like the other one. The streets were empty, because it was dark, but the houses and roads were perfectly identical. The Doctor immediately walked up to the first house and knocked loudly on the door, prepared to whip out his psychic paper and make up a silly lie about how he was just inspecting the home. Oh, how he was wrong about how things would go.

The woman who opened the door was absolutely nothing like he had expected. She had long, brown hair, with a small nose and big, glowing blue eyes. Her body was flawless, with large round curves with a nice rear bumper. She was wearing a red belly-button-exposing shirt, that said something in another language that the TARDIS didn't translate on it. She wore only a pair of very short shorts, and no shoes. There was no makeup on her face, but for some strange reason this woman absolutely radiated perfection. Well, for the Doctor anyways.

His hand was already on his psychic paper, prepared until he had seen the woman. He instantly turned to mush. "Guh... Hello," He mumbled, staring into the woman's eyes.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"Um..." He continued staring at the woman who still hadn't changed her expression.

"Who are you?" The woman asked them both, her eyes flitting back and forth. She seemed completely unmoved by the Doctor's reaction to her.

"I'm Rose and this is the Doctor," Rose stated, "We're just doing a little inspection of the village. Is everything alright here?"

"Hello," The Doctor repeated still dumbstruck, his mouth now agape a little. He shoved his hands into his pockets and then pulled them out immediately, unsure of what to do.

"Everything's fine," The woman said as she shut the door on them.

Rose pulled the Doctor off of the porch and stared at him hard. He didn't notice for a while, daydreaming while staring into the sky. Eventually, though, his eyes snapped down to Rose and widened a bit. "Hello, Rose, ready to head back?"

"What happened to you back there?" Rose said, trying to contain the volume of her voice. She wasn't jealous, no, no. Why would she be jealous? It was obvious that woman had possessed him or something.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," He smiled brightly, turning back towards the path.

"You just completely melted in front of that woman," She stated, grabbing his arm and sending daggers with her eyes.

"Sorry, she was just... Wow," The Doctor shook his head with confusion and his eyes flickered around, avoiding Rose's gaze.

"She was_ wow?_"

* * *

**A/N:** Any interest in a chapter two? Please share your thoughts with a review. :3


End file.
